


Feels Like The First Time

by Lollikins



Series: Lessons Learned [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Does Yeosang really want Seonghwa to hurt him?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Lessons Learned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826119
Kudos: 53





	Feels Like The First Time

Park Seonghwa was a beautiful, kind, and unusual man. Perhaps it was a strange way to think of your university professor but their relationship was turning into something… else. They had a very frank conversation about where they were going and what they would be to one another. Yeosang had the desire to be dominated and Seonghwa wanted to dominate him. He had even given him the option to be lovers or simply to learn. He had chosen lovers. The way he kissed him still sent shivers down his spine when he thought of it. He had never had anyone kiss him like that and he liked it a good deal more than he wanted to admit. 

They spent the day together, Seonghwa cooked for him and afterward he asked him about his fantasies.

“I want to give you what you want. No matter what it is you desire, I assure you it won’t shock me, so you must always be honest with me and yourself.” Seonghwa leaned forward with his elbows on his knees then, “Tell me what you want Kang Yeosang. Tell me what you desire from me.” 

It was a harder conversation than he expected it to be. He didn’t know himself. He wasn’t a virgin but he had never been with a man and the idea had honestly never crossed into his mind. Yet the idea of being with Park Seonghwa thrilled him. Every little touch the man gave him was almost as if he was putting his hand right on his cock. There was just something about him that drew him and fascinated him. 

“What do you think about when you masturbate? Before you met me anyway…” There was a small smile and teasing glint in his eye. They had already well established that the last few days had involved a good deal of masturbation with Park Seonghwa as the subject of his fantasies. 

“I don’t know, I never really gave it much thought until… You know.” It was ridiculous to not even be able to say it. He wasn’t even sure what to call it. 

“Until I told you to take your clothes off?” Seonghwa asked. 

“Yeah.” Yeosang licked his lips and shifted in his chair. He was hard as hell and had been almost since the minute he had set foot in the house. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” 

“A little.” 

“Are you hard?” 

Jesus. He swallowed hard and nodded. “Very.” 

“Why?” Seonghwa looked as if he knew the answer to that question but just wanted to hear the answer. 

“Because of what we’re talking about. I haven’t ever talked to anyone about things like this before. I didn’t even know that I was interested in it.” In truth, he was barely even aware it existed outside of erotica for American soccer moms. 

Seonghwa cocked his head slightly to one side and peered at him, “What would you like me to do to you right now?” 

“Touch me.” That sounded so simple and he was sure it sounded almost pathetic but he couldn’t think beyond the idea of Seonghwa’s hands on him. He didn’t even care how he touched him, he just wanted his touch. 

“That’s a dangerous suggestion don’t you think?” Seonghwa stood up and walked around behind the chair that Yeosang was sitting in. He ran a hand over his hair, just enough pressure for Yeosang to feel the individual strands moving and the heat of his hand but little else. “I might not do what you expect. I might scare you. I might  _ hurt _ you.”

There was something in the way that he said he might hurt him that made him think he didn’t mean accidentally. Normally, the thought of that should have scared the hell out of him but instead he felt his cock twitch.

Seonghwa leaned down to place his lips beside Yeosang’s ear, “What would you do if I hurt you? Would you run away? Would you cry? Would you beg me for more?” 

His voice had lowered in timbre and sent a thrill down Yeosang’s spine. If he didn’t touch him, he might go completely insane. If he sent him home right now, he would have masturbation material for the rest of his life. But he didn’t want to go home, he wanted - no he needed to see where the rabbit hole would lead him. “I- I don’t know.” 

“I do want you to know my touch.” Seonghwa ran the backs of his fingers down over Yeosang’s cheek and the side of his neck. “Sometimes I will want you to anticipate it, other times I might even want you to fear it but I want you to always find pleasure in it.” 

Yeosang closed his eyes and exalted in the caress that moved over his face and neck. It traveled down over his chest but went no further before he pulled away entirely and moved back to his chair. “Take off your clothes.” 

Unable to help the whimper that escaped him at the feeling of loss as Seonghwa moved away, he opened his eyes. He felt that same thrill as when he had been asked to take off his clothes before. He didn’t hesitate. He was still shy and he wanted to hide his rigid cock from view but he forced himself to keep his hands by his sides. He wanted Seonghwa’s eyes on him. He wanted him to see how much he wanted. 

For the longest time, Seonghwa just stared into his eyes but finally his gaze moved downward over Yeosang’s body, taking in his rock hard cock with a smile. “Not hiding from me today?” 

“No.” He felt somehow he wanted more, “I want you to see me.” 

Seonghwa nodded, pleased with the answer. “I want you to show me how you made yourself cum when you left my office.” 

He could feel the blush as he sat back down and reached down. He didn’t usually display himself and he never put on a show. Now he was doing both for a man he barely knew. Yeosang wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke. He took his balls in his other hand and manipulated them. When he left Seonghwa’s office, he had been so confused, there had been no understanding at all of what he felt and now he knew why he was so turned on. Now he knew at least a little of what he wanted but he knew somehow there was so much more. 

_ I might hurt you _

The memory of those words filtered in and he jolted. 

“What are you thinking about?” Seonghwa’s eyes were riveted on him in complete and utter fascination. 

“I-” He didn’t want to say because it made it real. But he promised he would be honest, it would do no good to start lying now. “I remembered when you said you might hurt me.” 

“Do you like the idea of me hurting you? Do you like the idea of crying for me, of screaming for me? Do you like the idea of my hurting you with my cock?” He had an idea but he needed to know for sure. 

Oh god… would he like that? It sounded so perverse but an image flitted through his mind of Seonghwa fucking him and tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t quite summon up the feeling but the image made his balls tighten, his cock swelled between his pumping fingers. “Yes… I like it.” 

“Do you want to cum for me now?” Seonghwa asked.

“Yes.” He wasn’t sure how much control he had over it but he wanted to cum so badly. 

“Cum for me Yeosang.” 

The commanding tone shot straight through him like an arrow. His entire body tightened and he came, sticky, sweet strands of cum shot up over his hand and his stomach. Now that he had cum, he expected the madness to roll back a bit and let him breathe but when he opened his eyes and saw Seonghwa watching him, he found nothing had changed. His cock twitched and he shuddered. 

“Is that enough?” Seonghwa asked him curiously. 

Yeosang shook his head, “No.” 

Seonghwa clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “What else do you want?” 

“I want…” It was then he noticed exactly how hard Seonghwa was. He could see the outline of his turgid cock through the expensive material of his trousers. “I want to make you cum.” 

“And how would you do that?” There was a slightly breathy quality to his voice. He wanted him, god how he wanted this beautiful boy. 

That was a good question, he wasn’t exactly experienced in another man’s pleasure but he knew what he wanted and he had an idea about the basics. “I could-” He struggled with how to say it, “Could I suck your cock?” 

Yeosang had no idea what he was doing to him. Seonghwa had trained a lot of people but he had never been this close to losing his composure. “Show me.” 

“I’ve never-” No, that was just an excuse. Still wet with his cum, he slipped out of the chair and moved to the floor in front of Seonghwa. His heart beat a nervous staccato as he reached up to touch Seonghwa. It was the first time he had touched him and he was keenly aware of it. It felt like treading on holy ground and he wasn’t entirely sure he should. He watched Seonghwa’s face as his hands caressed up over his thighs and hips. His mouth was watering and he wasn’t sure if it was from nervousness or just the idea of taking him into his mouth. What would it feel like to have his cock between his lips? What would he taste like? 

He unfastened his belt and then his trousers. Seonghwa just watched him, dark eyes riveted onto his every movement. Almost reverentially, Yeosang reached out to touch him through his underwear. He could see the outline of the sides, of the head pressed against the thin cotton. He licked his lips and peeled back the waistband. God he was gorgeous all over. His cock was absolutely perfect and as he watched, it jumped. He peeked up at Seonghwa and smiled shyly before licking his lips again and leaning down toward it. He pressed a hesitant kiss to the head as he wrapped his fingers around him. 

It was taking all of his self control to let Yeosang go at his own pace and not just shove his cock into his mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so impatient. He watched enraptured as Yeosang slowly opened his beautiful lips and wrapped them around his cock. His breath caught as his heat enveloped him. How many times had someone wrapped their lips around him? Hundreds of times? Yet here and now, the awkward fumblings of his beautiful man and his genuine desire to please him was driving him crazy. He felt his tongue flick against him, caressing the sensitive underside of the head. He did his best to keep his voice even as he instructed him. Soon even that was too much for him, sweat trickled down, his breathing grew short and shallow. His hand drifted to the back of Yeosang’s head, guiding him. “I’m going to cum in your mouth and I want you to swallow every drop.” 

Those words ricocheted through him, he never knew how much he could enjoy giving someone else pleasure. He braced himself, not quite knowing what to expect as the first wave of Seonghwa’s cum shot over his tongue and the back of his throat. It wasn’t unpleasant, the smell, the taste of him, he pushed down and swallowed. Seonghwa jerked and pulled away, his orgasm leaving him oversensitive. 

Yeosang pulled away, lapping the last few drops from the head of Seonghwa’s cock. 

Seonghwa gazed at him in wonder. He was so innocent of the world that he wanted to show him. He was so innocent of himself. He was almost loath to corrupt that innocence but he wanted him. He wanted him in a way that he hadn’t wanted anyone in his life. “Come here to me.” 

Seonghwa patted his lap and Yeosang crawled up over him and settled himself onto his lap, straddling him. Reaching up, Seonghwa caressed his face, running his thumb over his still wet lips. He reached behind his neck and pulled him down, for a moment, their lips hovered mere centimeters from one another and then Seonghwa kissed him. 

Yeosang gasped at the heat of that kiss. As he gasped, Seonghwa’s tongue slipped past his lips, coaxing his own into a sensual dance. 

He pulled back slightly to look into Yeosang’s eyes. Seonghwa’s eyes glittered darkly with pure hunger and then leaned back in, consuming him. 

Yeosang was left panting and breathless. He laid his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt thoroughly ravaged and it had just been a kiss. No, there was no such thing as  _ just a kiss  _ with this man. He was intense, sensual, and deeply sexual. Kissing him was primal and it touched him in a way he had never been touched before. He clung to him, never wanting to let go. Seonghwa’s hands ran over his hair, and lazily trailed down over his shoulder and upper back. “Are we… Are you…” He couldn’t quite get the question out. 

“Am I going to fuck you?” Seonghwa filled in the blank. 

He hesitated a moment before answering, “Yes.” 

“Eventually but not tonight, it’s getting late and as a teacher, I can't be held responsible for a pupil not getting his full eight hours of sleep.” 

Yeosang couldn’t quite tell from the tone in his voice if he was kidding or not. He lifted his head and looked at him. Seonghwa chuckled and tapped a finger to the end of Yeosang’s nose. 

“Do I have to go home now?” 

“Do you want to?” Seonghwa asked.

“No.” 

“Then you don’t have to go home. You can stay here as long as you like but we will have to go to school separately if you choose to stay beyond Sunday.” What in the world was he saying? Se-ra was going to have his head for this and he wasn’t sure it wasn’t deserved. He was letting himself be drawn in and he really should know better. What was it about Kang Yeosang? 

“I’ll go home Sunday.” He wanted to stay though, how he wanted to stay. However, as much as he liked the idea of staying, all of his things were at his apartment and he couldn’t quite justify staying with his beautiful professor. But if he could stay the weekends… “Can I stay next weekend too?” 

“Of course.” 

Yeosang breathed a small sigh of relief. He was a little afraid that he would send him away once he had his way with him but he had the feeling that Seonghwa wanted a good deal more from him than simply to watch him jerk off and have him suck his cock… which he wasn’t sure he was any good at anyway. The way the man looked at him, it grabbed him right around his heart and brought him to his knees, literally. 

Seonghwa touched his face and ran his hand down over his chest, dragging his nails across a nipple. He watched the point harden, “Mm, you’re so sensitive.” He leaned forward and lapped at his nipple before giving a little bite and leaning back again. “I should send you to bed or I might never let you get any sleep and you’ll need it.” 

There was something slightly ominous in the way he said that but Yeosang let it go. He had given him his own room but he wanted to sleep with Seonghwa. Still, he got begrudgingly to his feet. “Oh, is there something special I should call you?”

“Other than professor?” 

“Not in class, I mean … here, with us? Like should I call you master or something?” He felt a little foolish saying that but wasn’t that how these games worked? 

Seonghwa chuckled, “Is that what you want to call me?” 

Yeosang opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, “I don’t think so… I think I want to call you… Seonghwa. Would that be alright?” 

Seeming thoroughly amused, he laughed and stood up. He pulled Yeosang into a warm embrace and squeezed him for a moment before he pulled away to scoop up his clothes and hand them to him. “You can call me by my name when we are alone.” 

He placed his arm around Yeosang’s waist and walked him up to his room. “Are you comfortable being naked around me now?” 

“I don’t usually go around naked even when I’m home alone but…” He cleared his throat, “I like knowing you’re looking at me.” 

“Then you shouldn’t wear clothes when you’re here. As much as you like my eyes on you, I like looking at you. You’re a beautiful man and one more thing, if you are alright with it, don’t cover up your birthmark. I think you are perfection and as it’s a part of you, I want to see it.” 

Yeosang looked stunned. 

“Now, kiss me goodnight.” Seonghwa said as they came to the door of the room he had given Yeosang. 

“Your lips?” As soon as he said it, he felt ridiculous. 

“Where would you like to kiss me?” 

Rather than answer, Yeosang caught Seonghwa’s hand and pressed a kiss to his palm before holding that hand to his cheek. He then leaned up and kissed his lips before turning and moving to duck into the room. Seonghwa caught his hand and pulled him back into a slow and lingering kiss before stepping away and gesturing him into the room. “Goodnight Kang Yeosang.”

“Goodnight Park Seonghwa.” 

  
  



End file.
